Engine start control apparatuses have been proposed to inject a first supply of fuel for restarting an engine into a cylinder stopping in an intake stroke in an engine stop state, to start engine cranking, and to subsequently ignite the air-fuel mixture for first combustion in the cylinder stopping in the intake stroke. For example, an engine start control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2003-56383 injects the first supply of fuel for restarting the engine into the cylinder during a stop of the engine and thereby shortens the starting time of the engine.